I Must Have Done Something Good
by CelebrienTinuviel
Summary: Caroline Forbes leaves her home in an Irish convent to work as a governess for the family of Captain Niklaus Mikaelson of the Royal Navy. First impressions on all sides fall short of expectations. But over time, Caroline falls in love with the mischievous children-and more importantly, their forceful and stern father. Klaroline AU/AH. The Sound of Music AU. Rated M for the future.


**Hello lovelies! This is my attempt at a Regency Era/Sound of Music AU fic-sounds crazy, right? This came about because of _goldcaught_ over on Tumblr, she always has the most amazing ideas for KC fics in her tags, and I spotted some under a Sound of Music photoset a few weeks ago and I just ran with it. Please let me know if you liked it and if you'd like to see more! Also, I apologize in advance for any and all historical inaccuracies. (Repeatedly re-watching Jane Austen movies and doing Internet searches is how I roll.) Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

**London, England, 1816**

Stefan Salvatore, Baron of Hartwood, strode purposefully through the crowded ballroom of his London townhouse, pausing only to exchange smiles and nods with his guests who politely acknowledged his presence along the way. Rebekah, his charming yet headstrong wife, had been begging him for a ball for weeks, and she had more than outdone herself this evening. Crystal chandeliers sparkled from the burning candles and wine flowed in abundance. The whirling mass of bodies clothed in the finest silks and satins dancing gracefully to the lively music made quite the grand spectacle, and the hearty laughter and excited chattering blended into a harmony all its own.

Looking to his left, Stefan finally discovered the object of his search, who was lounging in a shadowy corner with a glass of wine, dressed smartly in the blue frock coat signifying an officer of the Royal Navy, a look of irritation spread across his handsome features.

Stefan gave a small smile as he approached the other man, toasting him with his own glass when he was near enough to speak.

"Well, well. It seems that Rebekah was right to be concerned about your health after all, Mikaelson."

Captain Niklaus Mikaelson, his friend and brother-in-law, glared at him and scoffed into his glass. "I am in perfect health, thank you. My sister need not worry." He took a deep gulp of his drink.

"Forgive me if I don't quite believe you." Stefan looked him over, a knowing smile on his face. "Would your sour mood have to do with a few certain nieces and nephews of mine, perchance?"

Klaus's answering groan confirmed his suspicions. Stefan sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall. "What is it this time?"

"It's not the children, it's the bloody governesses! I am at my wit's end, Salvatore." His wife's brother drained the entire glass of wine and rubbed his temples in near despair. "I have exhausted every means of finding a suitable governess for them. None of them have stayed longer than a month, and the last one barely stayed the afternoon. It is enough to drive a man to madness."

Stefan chuckled, taking a swig of his own glass, surveying the crowded ballroom. "I am sure you exaggerate the problem. There must be someone you can find for the position. After all, London is a populous city."

"Believe me, Stefan, I have searched all over, but to no avail." Klaus shook his head, giving a despondent grimace.

Nodding sympathetically, Stefan stayed with his brother-in-law for a few minutes, sipping his own drink. It was bad enough that Klaus had been left a widower with five children only a short year ago, and had been nursing a broken heart even since; but adding another stressful task onto his already troubled mind was simply cruel.

It was not until after the merry evening had drawn to a close and they were both relaxing in front of the fire in the drawing room that the idea struck him, like a revelation.

"Klaus, I believe I might have the solution to your governess problem."

Klaus looked up from his armchair where he was quietly sketching on a scrap of parchment, blatant disbelief in his expression, before he turned back to his work. "I wager five pounds that you will fail, Salvatore," he said with a playful smirk.

Stefan merely laughed. "You have yourself a deal, Mikaelson."

Standing up, he strode over to his writing desk, snatching a sheaf of parchment. Sitting down in the chair, he dipped his quill into the small inkpot, and began to pen a letter.

* * *

**St. Cecilia's Abbey, near Bantry, County Cork, Ireland**

The morning sun shone brightly down on the lofty walls and rooftops of St. Cecilia's Abbey. The ancient structure of beige stone that had been constructed countless years past was tucked away in a remote corner of the County Cork countryside, close to Bantry Bay, where nature had conspired to make it a veritable Eden, a place of refuge for its inhabitants to lead lives of quiet reflection and prayer in its hallowed, cloistered halls. Tranquility and peace reigned, unopposed by the temptations of the energetic and tempestuous world beyond its borders.

The sisters of St. Cecilia were well-known and beloved by the neighboring villages and country estates, and they were especially praised for their compassionate, humble service to the community. _Gracious, but meek as churchmice_, as one of the villagers put it.

This would be quite the apt, universal description of the sisters; however, there was one young postulant who was the exception to this rule.

"Caroline, please, sit down, child."

"Mother, I am so sorry for being late to Vespers again last evening, I promise to be on time hereafter—"

She stopped short at Mother Alexia's quelling yet slightly amused stare. Caroline lowered her eyes to the floor in respect. She did so hate to be a cause of disappointment to the abbess.

"I am not angry with you, my child," Mother Alexia reassured her gently.

Caroline exhaled in relief, although her guilt was not entirely assuaged. "But please allow me to beg for forgiveness, if only to ease my conscience," Caroline pleaded, intent on explaining her actions truthfully.

"Very well." Her superior motioned for her to explain.

"It was simply that it was so very green and fragrant today, and I was so enchanted with the new buds coming forth on the cherry trees that I forgot it was time for evening prayer until it was too late. For my carelessness, I am sorry."

"I am sure it is not a sin to admire God's creation, Caroline. But you are forgiven for your lack of punctuality."

"Thank you, Mother…but in addition to my lateness, I must confess that there is yet one more transgression I committed."

"Yes?"

"I was singing in the grounds again." Caroline burst out, and hung her head, ashamed.

"Caroline, you know that it is only inside the abbey itself that we have rules about raising our voices."

Caroline shook her head, frustrated at herself. "But that is part of the problem—I cannot seem to stop expressing myself, singing or not, anytime and anywhere, Mother! And I cannot seem to stop saying things either, everything I think and feel—"

"I believe that particular virtue is called honesty," Mother Alexia remarked wryly.

"Oh, but it is awful! You know how I do not get along very well with Sister Victoria? Well, lately I started asking her forgiveness in advance whenever I see her, simply to save time."

Mother Alexia swallowed a chuckle, settling instead for a small smile. "Caroline, whatever your faults and failings, I know that you strive to overcome them, just as we all must. You knew that this life would be different when you joined us."

"I know, and I do try, so very hard, Mother," Caroline said earnestly. "I will do better next time, I give you my word."

"Good." Mother Alexia nodded, but she let out a small sigh. "However, I must admit that in light of your actions, I am merely concerned that this life may not be your true calling."

Caroline's head shot up, a stray blonde curl peeking out from under her wimple. She brushed it aside. "Oh, Mother, of course it is! I have lived here for almost my whole life, and I know that I am sometimes careless when doing my duties, and yes, I tend to be a bit rude sometimes to Sister Victoria when she points out my many flaws to my face, but there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be than here."

All of this was quite true. When she was but a small child, a wandering orphan with no home nor relatives to speak of, she had somehow stumbled across 's. Sneaking in by way of climbing a tree just next to the outer wall, she had landed headfirst into one of the vegetable gardens where some of the sisters worked the land, giving them a proper fright in the process. But from that day forward, she had become part of the congregation, raised and educated by the kindly nuns until she grew up and decided to remain with them as a postulant.

But for all of her time spent at the abbey, as much as it was her home, she had always been a free spirit, and consequently had a penchant for causing mischief. She would frequently fall behind in her daily duties in favor of daydreaming about the world beyond the abbey, and she took more pleasure in roaming the beautiful grounds and reveling in nature's wonders than washing clothes or sweeping the convent floors.

Mother Alexia smiled at the earnest blue eyes gleaming back at her, shaking her head in amusement. Caroline had her faults, to be sure, but so did all who lived in the abbey, and she would be lying if she said that Caroline was not a bright glimmer of sunshine and laughter that brought great joy to those around her. And as the years passed, and Caroline had grown into a lovely young woman of two and twenty years, readying to take her first vows, she couldn't help but think that such a vibrant soul would be much better spent in lessening the sorrows and hardships of the outside world.

Today, it seemed her prayers and doubts about Caroline's future were answered, at least for the near future.

As she looked back at the young postulant, who was so full of life, she made up her mind.

Yes, this was the right course of action, and it could only do Caroline good.

"I have no doubt of your desire to remain here and continue on the path to the life of a religious sister, Caroline," she replied, settling into her seat and picking up the letter that she had read days ago, opening it once more before fixing Caroline with a serious look. "But it has become clear to me that you need some time and space away from the abbey to clear your head, and decide if this is truly your calling in life. I believe that you should spend some time out in society and continue discerning while you are away." She showed Caroline the letter. "And judging by the contents of this letter, it seems to be the will of God as well that you leave us for a time."

Caroline looked back at her, lips parted in shock. "What? You want me to leave the abbey?" She wrung her hands, clearly terrified at the prospect. "But…but I've never even been outside the abbey walls before!"

"Precisely," Mother Alexia nodded, sifting through the contents of the letter once more. "You have never had the chance to see the world, and this is the perfect opportunity for you to do so."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but Mother Alexia raised her hand firmly. "I have made up my mind on this, Caroline, so it is no use arguing. Now then." She cleared her throat, glancing down at the letter. "This arrived for me just a few days ago, from an old childhood friend of mine, Stefan Salvatore, the Baron of Hartwood in Devonshire. We played together as children in England, where I was brought up, before I chose to leave to come here to Ireland and dedicate my life to God. He had a rather interesting request to make of me, on behalf of his brother-in-law, who also resides in Devonshire, at Ashlea Park. It seems that the family is in need of a governess for five children."

"_Five_ children?" Caroline sputtered in amazement.

"Don't you like children, Caroline?" Mother Alexia raised a puzzled eyebrow at her. Whenever children came to the abbey in need of food or shelter, Caroline was always the first to help, setting the young ones at ease and playing with them. It was truly one of her many gifts.

"Well, yes, but _five_!"

"I think you are well-equipped to handle them." She sat back down at her desk, her black robes rustling. "I have already written to Captain Mikaelson to expect you in the next week or so."

"Captain?" Caroline wondered at the title.

"An officer of the Royal Navy, who spent years in the service of England fighting against Napoleon in the war. He is a fine man, and a brave one. From what Stefan has told me, his wife died about a year ago, and he is alone with the children. Apparently he has had a difficult time keeping a governess there."

Caroline cocked her head, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why difficult, Mother?"

Mother Alexia gave her a knowing smile. "The Lord will show you in His own good time."

Caroline sat back, resigned to her fate. It was too much to take in. Overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, she shut her eyes, endeavoring to compose herself. But she could not help voicing one more question. "Mother," she asked, her voice trembling with vulnerability, "how do I know if this is the right way for me?"

"Oh, my dear child." Mother Alexia walked around the desk and gave her a warm embrace. "Do not be discouraged. Remember, when the Lord closes a door. . ."

". . .somewhere He opens a window," Caroline smiled at the familiar proverb.

"Just so, and you will do well to remember it."

* * *

She was leaving.

It seemed so surreal, her talk with Mother Alexia, and if she hadn't been packing up her few belongings and worldly garments that Sister Anna had brought down with a cheerful smile and wish for a safe journey the next morning, she would think that the whole situation had been a distant dream.

But here she was in her small homely cell, folding up the homespun gowns and laying them carefully in her satchel, along with some food and enough money to make her way to England.

At dinner, all of the sisters had approached her with fond embraces and prayers for this new chapter of her life. Her heart had clenched with both joy and sorrow, feeling very grateful to the sisters for their kindness in raising her in the abbey as her home, as her family. The thought of leaving them weighed heavily on her mind.

She would certainly miss them.

Finishing up with her work, she quickly dressed into her nightshift and slowly sank back onto her pallet, gazing up at the stone ceiling.

England was so very far away. What would it be like, out in the real world, away from the peace and quiet of the abbey and her homeland?

She could not deny that it was an exciting prospect, and despite her earlier misgivings about leaving for such a long absence, her natural optimism had gradually taken over her doubts.

Surely taking charge of five children could not be so very difficult. From what Mother Alexia had told her, the family was very respectable, not to mention very wealthy. In all likelihood, the children had been brought up to be well-mannered and educated, and looking after them should be no great task.

She smiled as she imagined a bunch of lively, happy children, warming her heart.

It would be alright. She merely needed to take charge of them with confidence in her own abilities.

Rolling over, she snuggled deeper into the covers.

She could scarcely wait to see what her future with the Mikaelson family would bring.

* * *

**Ashlea Park, Devonshire, England**

The journey to Devonshire had been taxing. It was a two days' journey from the abbey to the port of Cobh and the Irish coast, and the voyage across the Celtic Sea to the British port of Bristol took another five long days. The salty spray had stung Caroline's face and the strong wind mussed her lovely blonde curls into tangled knots, and while she had never been on a ship before, she found that the view of the sea and its vast turbulent waves catching the late afternoon sun was a sight she would never forget. In all of the excitement of travelling, she almost forgot about her destination and her new role.

Her first steps on British soil, however, had sent the anxiety racing through her blood once more, and after spending the evening at an inn in Bristol, she had caught a stage coach the next morning to hasten her arrival to Devonshire.

Although the loveliness of passing countryside with its green hills had helped pass the time in the uncomfortable stage coach, Caroline had never been felt more relieved than when she was stepping out of the coach onto the gravelly pavement in front of the large manor of Ashlea, the home of Captain Mikaelson and his children.

She stared up at it mutely, in total awe of its grandeur.

In front of the house was a great pond, rippling slightly in the breeze, with green sloping banks stretching away into the wooded groves where her coach had passed through on the winding road. The great house itself was made of dark grey stone, with columns of white marble looming over the two-sided staircase that led up to the front entrance. Tall windows reflected the afternoon glare of the sun, and rows of pruned bushes spread across the front façade in neat, artful rows.

Caroline felt incredibly small and insignificant as she stood in front of it, holding her satchel with shaking hands. Steeling herself, she recalled her promise to have confidence in her abilities. She was Caroline Forbes. There was nothing she could not do, once she set her mind to it.

The thought heartened her, and grinning, she quickly mounted the stairs, stopping when she reached the large ornate front door.

Breathing in deeply in a desperate attempt to calm her stray nerves, Caroline smoothed her dark green woolen gown, feeling very self-conscious without the modest black habit that she wore in the abbey. She supposed she would have to adapt to it, as with everything else in this strange place. Before her bravery faltered, she squared her shoulders, lifted her hand, and knocked briskly on the door, sending a quick prayer that whatever the future held for her, she would meet it with courage and kindness.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Until next time! :)**


End file.
